1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device and a transmitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system is known in which the communication paths between a plurality of transmitting devices and a plurality of receiving devices are made wireless, and in which it is possible to switch the communication connection between the transmitting devices and the receiving devices. In such a wireless communication system, for example, if switching of the wireless connection setting, such as switching the transmitting device connected to the receiving device A from the transmitting device A to the transmitting device B, is performed frequently, it is desirable to eliminate the operation as much as possible by the user her/himself disconnecting between the receiving device A and the transmitting device A, and placing the receiving device A in the connection setting condition first, and then making reconnection to the transmitting device B.
Also, in a known method for making a simple and reliable wireless connection to a desired device, for example, a receiving device displays on a display unit a two-dimensional code that includes connection information, and a transmitting device captures and decodes the image of the two-dimensional code to obtain the connection information, establishing a connection for communication with the receiving device based on the obtained connection information (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-296239).
However, when a receiving device displays a two-dimensional code on the display unit, a display region for displaying the two-dimensional code is necessary, or it is necessary to display the two-dimensional code laid over images and the like that are displayed on the display unit. For this reason, the display region of the display unit in which images and the like can be displayed is reduced.
FIG. 17 is a simplified drawing showing a conventional known example of a display on a display unit when a display region of information of the wireless settings is provided as a region for displaying a two-dimensional code. As shown in the drawing, if display region of information of the wireless settings 1701 is provided as a region for displaying a two-dimensional code on the display unit 1700, an unusable region 1703 that cannot be used as an image display region 1702 occurs. FIG. 18 is a simplified drawing showing a conventionally known example of a display on a display unit when a two-dimensional code is displayed laid over an image or the like that is displayed in the image display region. If a two-dimensional code is displayed laid over images or the like displayed in the image display region 1801 of the display unit 1800 as shown in the drawing, it is not possible to display an image in the display region of information of the wireless settings 1802 that displays the two-dimensional code.
Also, a method of printing information of the wireless settings onto a seal and adhering the seal to an enclosure, or a method of printing the information of the wireless settings onto the enclosure holds the information of settings for configuring a wireless network fixed, and lacks flexibility. For this reason, these are not suitable for a situation in which the network environment changes frequently.